The Ruined Top
by TheBoyWithTheBlackTrenchcoat
Summary: What happens when a top gets ruined? FABERRY with SMUT and FEMSLASH, dont like dont read. Please R R, probably a oneshot, bu if enough response, may try to write a new chapter, but with a different pairing.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or either of the characters in this story, but rest assured, if I did, they would definitely be together**_

As I knocked on the door, I looked around. A big house on a small road, a sports car amongst people carriers. This house could not have looked more out of place if it wanted to. Subconsciously, I started to panic. Did I look alright, was she serious about her wanting me to come, and was bringing Sheppard's Pie weird. Before I could answer these questions, the door swept open, and a gorgeous sight met my eyes. It was slender, tall, with blonde hair and huge brown eyes, she closely resembled an angel, or at least I thought she did.

"Hey," said Quinn, a wide smile crossing her round face. She was wearing a white vest under a yellow cardigan, with blue jeans, white plimsolls, with her hair let down, and a purple hair band with a flower on the right hand side. She looked amazing. As she welcomed me in, I looked around the large room I walked into.

I guessed it was the living room, with a beige four-seater sofa, a wall that was completely windows, letting the warm sunset light flood the room. There was a large T.V, and a large chest of drawers, full of videos, DVD's and CD's.

"So where are your parents tonight?" I asked, expecting them to be with us. Quinn threw her head back and laughed, as she said

"You honestly thought they were gonna be here?" she said, a look of wonder on her face.

I decided not to look at her, and decided that the floor was the best place to look to avoid embarrassment. Sensing my nervousness, Quinn left the room, and returned with a bottle of red wine. She tried to get the cork out, without much luck, so I went over to help her. She took the end of the bottle, as I pulled on the corkscrew, tugging as hard as I could, until the cork flew out, and the wine soaked my top.

"Oh my god, I'm sooo sorry," cried Quinn, rushing to get a towel to help clean me up. But it was no use. It was stained right through. Great, I thought, my Dads are going to be thrilled.

"Look," started Quinn, an apologetic look on her face, "It's my fault that you're tops wrecked, and we're about the same size, so come and get a clean one from my room."

As she started up the stairs, my mind went into overdrive. I've always imagined what Quinn Fabray's room looks like, and I'm about to go in there topless. I scurried up the stairs after her.

_**Quinn's POV **_

As I entered my room, I go straight to my wardrobe, and start looking through my tops. I'm vaguely aware of Rachael taking her ruined top off, as I continue to look. Then the next thing I know, she's talking to me, getting nearer and nearer the whole time.

"Quinn, I'm sorry," she said, sounding a tad remorseful.

"What for?" I ask, still searching.

"For this," she says, as she spins me around, and gently kisses me on the lips. I'm shocked, and I think she is to, as she pulls away, and turns to go. But without thinking about it, I stop her, and before I know it, my lips are on hers.

It starts of gentle, like a mother kissing a newborn baby, but gets deeper, as I put my hand on the back of her head, and pull her further in. She starts to remove her bra, revealing a pair of modestly sized, but beautifully rounded breasts. My hands are there before I know it, exploring every bit of newly exposed skin, whilst walking towards the bed. I fall back onto it, with Rachael lying on top of me, I remove her trousers, and find a pair of lacy red underwear, as I take them off, Rachael is doing the same to me, and I'm loving it. As we keep kissing, I realise how nice her body is. She has wide hips, with beautiful curves, and with her slightly tanned skin, it looks a lot like paradise.

"I'm surprised you don't do this to everyone," I gasp to her, "Because you're fucking amazing!" She stops me talking, as she removes by bra, we end up totally naked on top of each other, and I'm loving every second of it. As she pulls away from me, she smiles, but before she can thing, I pull her back in.

I break of the kiss, and go to explore her cunt, wanting to give her the ride of her life. Start to lick, my tongue flitting like a snake, brushing her clit, as pre cum seeps from her pussy, I lick it off, then go to rub her clit, every rub sending a jolt of immense sensation to her, met with a loud moan every time. I keep going, getting harder and harder, as she screams my name, my hand is covered in her cum. I start to lick it off, but she flips me over, so I'm now on the bottom, at her mercy.

She started to rub my breasts, caressing them before she starts to squeeze my nipples, I groan in delight. This was the best feeling ever, and Berry was amazing. She knew all the right spots, as my groans became moans, which got louder and louder, as she kept going, I grabbed her tits, gripping for dear life, determined not to cum just yet, not so early, but I could feel my climax coming, I started screeching for more, until I could take it no more, and my juices flew out of my body, drenching Rachael, as she began to lick it off herself, with me panting, trying to get my breath back. That was by far the best sex I had ever had, and as Rachael crawled up to me and lay on my chest, I started to play with her hair, and I said to her

"I need to ruin your T-Shirts more often!"


End file.
